Therapeutic hypothermia can protect various tissues, including cardiac, brain, and renal tissue, against the effects of ischemic, anoxic or toxic insult. For example, animal studies and/or clinical trials suggest that mild hypothermia can have neuroprotective and/or cardioprotective effects in animals or humans who suffer from ischemic cardiac events (e.g., myocardial infract, acute coronary syndromes, etc.), postanoxic coma after cardiopulmonary resuscitation, traumatic brain injury, stroke, subarachnoid hemorrhage, fever and neurological injury. Also, studies have shown that whole body hypothermia can ameliorate the toxic effects of radiographic contrast media on the kidneys (e.g., radiocontrast nephropathy) of patients with pre-existing renal impairment who undergo angiography procedures.
One method for inducing hypothermia is through the use of a technique known as endovascular temperature management (ETM). In ETM, a catheter having a heat exchanger is inserted into a blood vessel and thermal exchange fluid of precisely controlled temperature is circulated through the catheter's heat exchanger. This technique can effectively cool blood flowing through the subject's vasculature and, as a result, lower the core body temperature of the subject to some desired target temperature. ETM is also capable of warming the body and/or of controlling body temperature to maintain a monitored body temperature at some selected temperature. If a controlled rate of re-warming or re-cooling from the selected target temperature is desired, that too can be accomplished by carefully controlling the amount of heat added or removed from the body and thereby controlling the temperature change of the patient.
For ischemic events that result from blockage of an artery, such as myocardial infarction and ischemic stroke, a primary treatment objective is to remove, dissolve or bypass the arterial blockage so as to reperfuse the ischemic tissue within a shot period of time (e.g., less than 5 hours) after the onset of acute clinical symptoms. Such reperfusion can be accomplished by surgery (e.g., open embolectomy, bypass grafting, etc.), catheter based intervention (e.g., angioplasty, stenting, atherectomy, catheter-based embolectomy, etc.) or through the use of thrombolytic drugs (e.g., tissue plasminogen activator (TPA) or streptokinase). Because of the tissue protection added by hypothermia, it is currently believed that optimal treatment of such ischemic events may be achieved through a combination of therapeutic hypothermia with a reperfusion strategy such as surgery, catheter based intervention and/or thrombolytic drug therapy.
The effects of mild whole body hypothermia have been studied in acute myocardial infarction patients who subsequently underwent coronary interventions (i.e., angioplasty and stenting procedures) which resulted in reperfusion of the infracted myocardium. In at least one study, it was observed that patients with anterior wall infarctions whose core body temperature had been lowered to at least 35° C. prior to reperfusion had significantly smaller median infarct size than other patients with anterior wall infarctions whose core body temperature was greater than 35° C. at the time of reperfusion. This observation is not explained by other factors including time-to-presentation, lesion location and incidence of TIMI flow prior to angioplasty.
Thus, at least in the treatment of evolving myocardial infarctions, the size of the infarct may be significantly reduced if mild hypothermia is induced prior to reperfusion. Given the motivation to accomplish reperfusion as rapidly as possible, there exists a need in the art for the development of new methods, devices and systems for rapid endovascular cooling to facilitate the induction of hypothermia prior to reperfusion in subjects suffering from ischemic disorders such as myocardial infarction or ischemic stroke. Beyond this example, it should be understood that such methods, devices and systems are also beneficial in other therapeutic applications including but not limited to the treatment of cardiac arrest, radiocontrast nephropathy, inotropic treatment of heart disease, and others.
Furthermore, the mammalian body has physiologic temperature regulation mechanisms that function to maintain a setpoint temperature (usually normothermia) under most conditions. These innate physiologic mechanisms also cause the body to warm faster if the body is perceived to be cold and to cool faster if the body is perceived to be warm. Conscious subjects who have not been medicated to deter sivering may often times shiver in response to a decrease in their body temperature. Such shivering can provide significant additional energy which must be overcome in order to induce the hypothermic effect. Strategies to prevent shivering include warming blankets applied to the skin of the patient as well as several drugs such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,594 (Dae), U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,457 (Dae), U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,839 (Dae) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,444 (Dae), each such United States Patent being expressly incorporated herein by reference. The development of a new endovascular heat exchange catheter system with substantially more cooling (or warming power) could provide a new treatment that is better able to override the body's normal physiologic mechanisms and external factors thereby inducing therapeutic hypothermia (or hyperthermia) faster than endovascular heat exchange catheter systems of the prior art. Likewise, such more efficient endovascular heat exchange catheter system would be better able to control temperature change in the face of the body's own mechanism that might be attempting to change the body's temperature back to the set point after a period of hypothermia, for example maintaining a desired temperature that is other than the set point temperature, or re-warming a cold patient back to normothermia at a very controlled rate that is slower than the rate the body would otherwise warm itself.